The present invention relates to a method of determining bad travel distances during travelling of a motor vehicle.
Methods of operating the differential pressure sensor for determining a filling level of a fuel tank and for determining a gas pressure inside the fuel tank. are known in the art. One of such methods and a respective differential pressure sensor are disclosed for example in the non-published German patent document DE-OS 42 27 893. The above mentioned differential sensor is suitable for determination of the pressure of the fuel column through the measuring point and thereby, with the known dimensions of the fuel tank and suitable arrangement, for determination of the filling level. Simultaneously due to the determination of the gas pressure above the fuel level, a diagnosis of the tank ventilating device can be provided.
It is further known to determine the running unquiteness moment of the motor for combustion failure (misfire) determination in the internal combustion engines of motor vehicles. During traveling over rough travel distances it is however not possible to differentiate whether this running unquiteness is caused by combustion failure or by roadway unevenness. Therefore, for determination and limiting of vibrations an acceleration sensor is needed to enable a combustion failure determination.